Wish Upon a Website
by jonasaur
Summary: Jess is an ordinary girl living in her ordinary world. Nick is content in his life and in his family. Then, one day, Jess woke up in a world she never knew and Nick discovered a family member he never met.
1. Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For**

"Jess, come here," my BFF-slash-my-brother's-girlfriend Kristen Munroe called from her bed. I looked up only to see her busy with her own laptop.

"What?" I asked as I crawled to her bed, leaving my own laptop in my sleeping bag. We were in her room for our traditional Friday sleepover.

"Look," she said as she pulled the laptop to me. It was a website with black background and dots on it. i thought the dot's were arranged like the zodiac signs, 'Your wish is our command' was written in white bold letters.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's a wishing website," she stated as she turned her laptop so she was facing it again. Wishing website? Like a wishing website? That didn't make sense.

"Let's try it," she said happily.

"Seriously?" I asked her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she was buying it. "Kris, that's a joke."

"I know. It's just for fun," she insisted. I gave her a look before going back to my own laptop.

"Jess," Kris called again. I crawled back to her bed.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look," she said as she motioned for me to look at her laptop screen.

WISH: To experience being part of the Jonas family and be a sister to brothers Kevin, Joe and Frankie till the end of the year

NAME: Nicolette Jessica Thomas

BIRTHDAY: December 5, 1992

EMAIL ADD: 

"You put my name on it?" I asked in disbelief. She just laughed. I started deleting the information.

"Delete all you want but just FYI, I already submitted that," she said with a wide grin.

"You what? Kris, how could you?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. As much as I wanted to know the three cutest guy in the planet, since I had an obsession with them, I still didn't like what Kris did. What if the website was not safe?

"C'mon Jess, just like what you said, it's just a joke," she reasoned out, still grinning.

"Fine but if that wish came true, you'll regret for putting my name on it," I said as she started laughing again.

"Seriously, you thought it will come true?" she asked in between laughs. I just rolled my eyes.

"Girls," we heard someone called. We turned in unison to the door and saw Mrs. Munroe standing there. "Lights out in ten minutes," she said and with that, she disappeared behind the door.

Kris and I turned off our laptops and prepared to go to bed. Less than ten minutes later, I was already in my sleeping bag and Kris turned off the lights. The only thing that gives light inside the room was the full moon outside. Unfortunately, we forgot to pull the blinds again.

I twisted and turned in my sleeping bag with a weird feeling. I pushed it to the back of my head and after half an hour, I fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," I heard someone said. I partially opened my eyes and saw from the digital clock on the side table that it was only 6:15 am. I closed my eyes again. What the-? Who the heck was on their proper mind to be up this early?

"Wakey, wakey," I heard it again as the person shook me. I groaned before pulling the blanket over my head.

"C'mon, wake up," I heard again before I felt my blanket pulled away from me.

"Jordan, it's still too early. What are you doing here anyway? You should be at the house," I said, my eyes still closed, thinking that it was my brother.

"I'm here because this is my house and who's Jordan?" he asked.

"Ha-ha Jordan. It's funny," I said as I put a pillow over my head.

"I don't know why you're calling me in another name but seriously, you have to get up already. We have to be at the radio station by 7:30," he said. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Whatever. Just give me five more minutes," I pleaded, still eyes closed.

"No. Get up or you won't like what I'll do next," he warned. I ignored what he said.

"Seriously, you won't like what I'll do next," he repeated. I didn't move. "I'm giving you five seconds to get up. One" he counted.

"Two." Whatever Jordan.

"Three," he continued. "Four. You still have a chance to get up." I stay motionless, eyes closed.

"Well, you left me with no choice, five," he said before I felt two hands took grip on my feet. Before I knew it, he pulled me out of the bed and fell to the cold floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! That hurt Jordan! I screamed and looked at the person responsible for my fall. He was definitely not my brother.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted with the sweetest smile.

"Joe Jonas?"


	2. Chapter 2: Little Princess

**Chapter 2: Little Princess**

"Joe Jonas?" I asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my Jonas! How? What are you doing here?" I asked half-excited, half-confused. He gave me a confused look.

"Uh, coz this is my house?" he said more of a question than an answer. What? His house? I looked around. Definitely not Kris' room. Not mine either.

"Your house? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" I asked. What was happening here?

"You're here coz this is your house too… You got here by car?" he said more confused than I was. "What's with all the questions little sister?"

"Woah. What? Little sister? Me?" I asked. Really? What was happening here?

"Yeah. You, Nicolette Jessica Jonas, are my sister. I, Joseph Adam Jonas, am your older brother. Paul Kevin Jonas II is our oldest brother. Nicholas Jerry Jonas is your twin brother. Franklin Nathaniel Jonas is our baby brother," he ranted.

"What? Nick is my twin? Since when? How did it happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nick is your twin. Since when? Obviously since birth. How? I don't have an idea. You should ask Mom or Dad about that," he answered.

"This is confusing," I mumbled. Maybe this was just a dream. Yup, that was it. Just a dream. "Where are we?" I asked.

"LA," he answered. "Seriously Jess, what's wrong with you? Did you hit your head hard?" he asked, the questions getting on his nerves. I gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, I get it. You're making fun of me," he said. "Save the fun for later. Go, get ready," he walked towards the door. "By the way, happy birthday little princess."

"Today is not my birthday," I whispered since he was already out of the room.

Wow, this was one weird dream. It was worth sharing to Kris. I smiled before lying on the bed again. It took me about dive minutes to fall asleep again. I didn't know how long I slept but when I woke up, I was still in the same room where I met Joe Jonas.

I stood up as I started freaking out. What was happening? I was sure this was a dream. I pinched my arm. It hurt. Definitely not a dream.

I looked around hoping to find something that could explain what was happening right now, or even just a clue. A calendar, phone and laptop in the desk caught my eyes. I walked to the desk and picked up the calendar with the schedule for the whole day.

September 16- _Happy birthday self and Nick!_

7:30-_ Disney Radio Interview_

11:00- _Shop! Shop! Shop!_

1:00- _lunch with family_

7:00- _Party! Party!_

Today was September 16, Nick's birthday. Joe said that Nick was my twin, then, today was my birthday too.

I walked to another table where pictures were placed. Those were my pictures as I grew up but instead of my real family, I was with the Jonas family. I picked up the picture of me and two other kids with Santa Claus. I guessed I was seven in the picture. I was with a curly haired boy, I was sure it was nick, and a dark haired girl, perhaps, Maya.

"Jess," someone called from behind the door. I was guessing it was Joe. "Are you ready?"

"No," I replied as I put the photo back at the table.

"Well, hurry up. Don't wanna drag you downstairs," he said with a chuckle before I heard his footsteps away from the door.

I sighed as I walked to the closet to find something to wear. I randomly picked a blue top, denim vest and skinny jeans. I went inside the bathroom to finish getting ready.

About twenty minutes later, I went out of the room and walked downstairs. So, this was what the Jonas household looked like. Nothing unusual or different.

"Good morning little princess. Happy birthday," someone said which snapped me out of my trance. I was already in the dining room and there, in front of me, stood non other than Kevin Jonas. He walked over me and gave me a small kiss on the cheeks. This was surreal. I felt like I was about to faint.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he walked to the counter.

"Cereals will do," I answered as I sat on the dining table. I watched him pour the cereals from the box to the bowl before putting the bowl and milk in front of me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"As much as I want to join you in your breakfast, I have to get ready," he said. It was the only time I noticed that he was still on his pajamas. "So, enjoy the breakfast," he said as he walked out of the dining room.

I didn't know what was happening but I thought it was great. I was in the same house as the Jonas Brothers and they were calling me their 'little princess.' This deserved a dive second happy dance.

"Who are you and what did you do to my family?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery

**CHAPTER 3: The Mystery**

"Who are you and what did you do to my family?" Nick Jonas whisper-yelled as soon as he sat across from me. I almost spat out the cereals in my mouth but thankfully, I didn't.

"Wh-what?" I asked, confused. He looked so angry like he wanted to eat me whole.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," he said between gritted teeth. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister?" I said, more like asked, nervously. He slammed his wrist to the table hard that almost made me jump. He was so scary.

"Don't fool me, whoever-you-are. I don't have a sister and never will. Now, tell me what you did to my family to make them think that you are our sister?" he said trying so hard not to scream.

"I-I don't know. I'm as confused as you are," I said truthfully. This was making me more confused. Joe and Kevin knew me as their sister but why couldn't Nick?

"Believe me, I don't know," I tried to convince him. "Just last night I was in my sleeping bag in Kris' room and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the bed by Joe."

"Really?" he asked, his facial expression not changing. Obviously he didn't believe me. "Don't you have a more convincing story?"

"I'm telling the truth," I insisted. "Last night, I was with my best friend making fun with a wishing website—" as soon as the 'wishing website' escaped my lips, a thought crossed my mind. But it was impossible, right? A website couldn't really grant a wish but if it could, why didn't it affect Nick? I needed to find the answer to this mystery and maybe, the answer in the mystery was in the website.

I stood up and almost ran to the room where I woke up, grabbed the laptop and waited for it to boot as I sat on the bed.

"No, it can't be. It's just a stupid website," I mumble while searching for the website I didn't even know the name.

"What can't be?" Nick asked all of a sudden. I guessed I didn't notice that he followed me from the dining room.

"Wow, and you thought this is the best time to surf the internet?" Nick asked sarcastically. If he wasn't Nick Jonas, I already snapped on him but since he was Nick Jonas, I kept my cool.

I continued searching for the website but with no such luck; I hadn't found it. My last hope was my e-mail address. Hopefully, the website sent a confirmation e-mail or something. I opened my e-mail and sure enough, there was an email from the website.

_To: Nicolette Jessica Thomas_

_From: _

_Your wish 'to experience being a part of the Jonas family and be sister to brothers Kevin, Joe and Frankie till the end of the year' is now granted. Enjoy your wish._

_This is only once in a lifetime. You can't wish in the website anymore or change your wish._

_Truly yours,_

_ Community_

I re-read the email about five times trying to figure out why Nick couldn't see me as a sister like the others. Then, it hit me.

"Kris forgot to include him on the wish," I mumble to myself which Nick heard.

"A wish? What wish?" Nick asked. He was standing in front of me. I showed him the email.

"That's crazy. Do you think you can fool me with that email?" he said after reading the email.

"I know it's crazy but it's true. That's the only thing that can explain what's happening right now," I said weakly. I closed the laptop and placed it beside me.

"Nice story but I'm not buying it," Nick said firmly.

"Your choice. But stop asking me about what's happening right now coz it's the only explanation I can give you," I said, defeated. This was all Kris' fault. She had to bring me out of this mess that she made. I reached for the phone and dialed Kris' number.

"C'mon Kris, pick up the phone." I mumbled. I saw Nick glaring at me. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice from the other line after the fifth ring.

"Kris!" I exclaimed. "Good, you're already awake."

"Who's this?" Kris asked.

"It's me, Jess," I answered immediately.

"I don't know any Jess," she said. She was kidding, right?

"Of course you know me. I'm your best friend," I informed her.

"No, I don't. Is this a prank call, coz if it is, I don't have time. Bye," she said before I heard the dial tone. No, this couldn't be happening. I dialed the number again but he wouldn't pick it up.

I sighed as I put the phone back at the desk. I turned and saw Nick staring at the photos of us on the table. Hopefully, it would convince him. I walked to his side.

"I still don't believe it," he said as if he read my mind.

"Why? Do you have any other idea or explanation about this?'" I couldn't help but to be sarcastic. I couldn't force him to believe me.

"Coz it's unbelievable. This is reality, whoever-you-are—"

"The name is Jess," I cut him.

"Jess, this is not some kind of fairytale where your wishes are granted by fairies, genies or a wishing website!" he half-yelled. I winced at his sudden outburst but I knew he was just being realistic and the wishing website wasn't realistic at all.

"We have to go," Joe called from the door all of a sudden. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"I thought I heard screaming. Well, never mind. Let's go," he said. I followed him out of the room with Nick following close behind us.

He was right. This was not a fairytale but there's no other explanation to this except magic.

"Happy birthday!" a chorus from Frankie, Joe and Kevin snapped me out of my trance. We were already at the living room.

"Happy birthday, Nick and Jess," Denise and Paul said as both of them gave me a hug and then, Nick. I was speechless.

"Jess, I have a gift for you, Frankie said as he gave me a card. "You're my favorite sister."

"That's because she's our only sister," Joe said matter-of-factly.

"Still, she's my favorite sister," Frankie countered.

"Thank you," I mumbled and looked around me. They were all smiling, well, except Nick who was sending me deathly glares. I wished he stopped already.

"Gifts can wait. We have to go or we'll be late," Paul announced to the group. I followed them outside and we piled to the car. I sat between Joe and Frankie. Before us, sat Nick and Kevin, and before them, Paul and Denise.

"So, are the birthday celebrants excited for the party tonight?" Denise said as she turned so she was facing us.

"Yeah," I answered as excited as possible. Denise smiled.

"How about you Nick?" she asked again.

"Yeah," Nick answered, not really excited.

"You don't look excited to me," Kevin comments, worried.

"Are you Ok, son? Did you check your sugar?" Paul asked.

"Yes Dad. Nothing to worry about," Nick answered. "It's just that, I woke up at the wrong side of the bed."

_You're lucky you woke up at the wrong side of the bed. I woke up oat the wrong side of the world,_ I thought.

The ride was awkwardly quiet and it seemed like an eternity. Thankfully, we arrived at the radio station. I went out of the car with the Jonas to be welcomed by about twenty screaming fans.

Wow, this would be a long day.


End file.
